fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Chin
The Crimson Chin is a comic book hero who resides in the city of Chincinnati, protecting his fictional universe from a variety of different metal or body-part themed villains. The Chin is voiced by Jay Leno of late night comedy fame, who is known for having a large chin in real life. Character The Chin, as he is sometimes called, is Timmy Turner's favorite superhero. The Crimson Chin has an incredibly big chin (hence his name) and a red outfit. Along with Crash Nebula, the Crimson Chin is very famous throughout Dimmsdale. The Crimson Chin comics were supposedly created by a "forty year old guy that lives with his mom" who was played in live action by Patton Oswald. Description The Crimson Chin wears typical uni-colored (in this case, crimson red) spandex outfit, is extremely muscular and has a massive, exaggerated chin made to parody uncreative comic book hero designs from the 1960s. The Crimson Chin speaks metaphors in most occasions, he does this heavily when the world was turned into a comic world, and ended up running at of metaphors by the end of the episode. He also seems to be supremely intelligent, taunting Short-Fuse to spill out the cage's weakness and breaks out of it from the outside. He also doesn't mind for his powers to get taken, as he is positive about normal people and defeated the Nega Chin without it, with the help of other normal 'heroes'; Timmy and his friends. One of the Crimson Chin's idiosyncrasies is his tendency to use odd metaphors in his inspirational speeches (e.g. "As long as there is one smoldering ember on the barbecue of justice, you can still cook a mighty steak...of VICTORY!"), which is possibly inspired by another superhero parody, The Tick (coincidentally, his costume design is also similar to The Tick) but it's the writers fault. Crimson Chin has also been seen shouting out the names of superhero-portraying actors as a form of exclamation. Two examples being Adam West (who has guest starred on the show in several episodes) and Frank Gorshin. (West and Gorshin have both appeared on the 1966 Batman TV series together, coincidentally.) This character is also known as Claire Breen, an alter ego with a very large chin and head.. so big in fact she sometimes floats to mars. P.s. her sister is also sexy! Background In reference to his voice actor, the Chin was originally a struggling late-night talk show host (called Chuck Indigo), and gained his powers by being bitten on the chin by a radioactive celebrity; since then, he has taken the responsibility of protecting the city of Chincinnati (a spoof on Cincinnati), taking the secret identity of Charles Hampton Indigo (C.H.In, or Ch. In for "Charles Indigo") for the local newspaper the Daily Blabbity. This is an obvious spoof of Spider-Man as Peter Parker is bitten on the hand by a radioactive spider and he works for the Daily Bugle. Also, his secret identity is a spoof of Clark Kent (Superman's alter ego) who worked as a reporter for the Daily Planet. In some of the adventures involving the Crimson Chin, Timmy enters the comic books he is reading (thanks to Cosmo and Wanda) and takes the role of Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder (a tribute to Robin), and acts as his sidekick. Wanda and Cosmo, in turn, act as Timmy's two dog sidekicks, Ace the Chin-Hound and Clefto (a tribute to Batman's and Superman's respective super-pets, Ace the Bat-Hound and Krypto). Charles Hampton Indigo When not fighting crime, Chin takes on the identity of Charles Hampton Indigo, a news paper journalist for the Daily Blabbity. The disguise is pretty much him wearing his work clothing over his superhero costume, which does little to actually hide it from view, but nobody seems to notice anyways (especially since he's still wearing his mask and his giant chin has yet to be covered up). Appearances One of his major appearances is when Catman was introduced into the comic world, and he was overthrown by Catman and moved away on a bus without even flying, as Timmy stated. Catman later teamed up with Crimson Chin due to his fear of dogs. The Crimson Chin plays a major role in the special "The Big Superhero Wish" when a wish by Timmy Turner turns all the citizens of Dimmsdale into superheroes. The Nega Chin manages to dupe Timmy into unwishing everyone but the villains from having superpowers, stripping the Crimson Chin of them as well. Crimson Chin in his normal form, Charles Hamption Indigo, teamed up with Timmy and his friends to bring down the Nega Chin, The Babyshredder, Bull-E, and Doctor Crocktopus with the help of every day "real superheroes" like a janitor, fire fighter, and milkman. The villains are unwished into their normal forms except for the Nega Chin, who tracks down the Crimson Chin Author in real life to beat him up. Crimson Chin is seen again in the comic "Untold Tales From the Big Superhero Wish!", when the Nega Chin appeared in the real world. He enlists the help of his ten historic Crimson Chin forms, eight past forms, one future form and one original form, together they defeated the Nega Chin and the other Super Villains. In the episode "Lights...Camera...Adam!", the Crimson Chin is the star of a film portrayed by Adam West, who is also the hero Catman. In this episode, the director was purposely making the film bad because he was really an evil villain. See also *Chincinnati - the city where the Crimson Chin comic books take place *Beverly Boulevard - a reporter at the Crimson Chin's regular workplace who he loves *Golden Locks / Hair Razor - a superhero turn villain that the Chin fell in love with *Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder - the identity that Timmy Turner takes when he wishes himself into the Crimson Chin universe *Ace and Clefto the Chin-Hounds - the identity that Cosmo and Wanda take when they are wished into the Crimson Chin universe *The Body of Evil - a group of supervillains opposed to the Chin Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters